The present application concerns apparatuses and methods related to recovering hydrocarbons from underground formations. After a wellbore has been drilled through the hydrocarbon containing formation, a series of steps are generally taken to prepare the wellbore and the surrounding formation for the actual removal of hydrocarbons from the well. This is generally known as the “completion” stage of the hydrocarbon production process. Hydraulic fracturing and other formation stimulation procedures are often performed in the completion stage. However, hydraulic fracturing is a water intensive operation and has raised environmental concerns. It would be an improvement in the completion industry if techniques may be developed which enhance hydraulic fracturing or in some cases, substitute for hydraulic fracturing. The use of propellants to stimulate and/or fracture formations, either alone or in combination with hydraulic fracturing, is a promising area for such improvements.